The new girl in fosters
by Neocane
Summary: it's like the new girl in town with changes.there is a new girl in fosters she took all the imaganary friends who are girls boyfriends with her beauty. Hope you like it, PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ R&R I really do mean it. but the last chapter will chang
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Just to let you know every girl has a boyfriend well not Madam Foster.

Meeting a girl

One sunny peaceful day Mac and Bloo his imaginary friend were playing catch their most favorite game of all time. But when bloo threw the ball, Frankie came walking with the most beautiful, gorgeous imaginary friend they had ever laid their eyes on. She had a pink tank top with dark blue jeans and purple boots. "Hey Frankie who is the new girl your walking with?" asked bloo. Oh, her name is Lizzie.

Well good-bye guys I have to give Lizzie the tour.

"Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco", said Coco in wails .

"Your boyfriend Jade Cluckers has dumped you to check out Lizzie!" said Mac in disbelief.

"Well I can't blame him she is cute and I can't stop thinking about her kissing me" said Bloo.

"Oh just shut up Bloo," said Mac.

The next day

Extra Extra! Read all about it 10 girls were dumped because of the new girl Lizzie! deliver

"What is going on here?" asked Miranda.

Then ding dong the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" said Miranda.

"It's us." Then a crowd of boys held up signs that said, "Marry me Miranda."

Others without signs said, "We love you Miranda".

Then Jade Cluckers said, "Marry me."

"Leave me alone you suck ups" said Miranda and slammed the door. "I have to get out of here!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3.

The only reason I got the chapters up so fast is that I rote it on paper before I did it on the computer.

The capture

Therefore, the girls looked in every room but no sign of Lizzie then they see her running so they chase her and finally they capture her.

"Oh you're dead," said Eurotrish.

"Okay why did you steel our boyfriends," said Miranda.

"I did not steel your boyfriends they just love me uncontrollably," said Lizzie"

"Well than pick one!" said Frankie

"Coco coco coco coco coco coco," said Coco.

"Yea do not pick the boys who were our boyfriends," said Claire.

"Okay then who can be my boyfriend," said Lizzie

"Well it can be ether be Ed, Wilt or Bloo," said Kitten.

"Okay I will choose boyfriend," said Lizzie.

Back to Madam F. and Herriman from Chapter 2

"Okay Madam how do we cure the boys of their love sickness over Lizzie," said Mr. Herriman looking puzzled.

"All we have to do is make it and disguise it as a cake then we feed it to the boys and we will tie them up. Then for 1 minute they look at a picture ofLizzie then we will throw it to the picture and they are cured," said Madam F.

"Okay let's do it," said Mr. Herriman


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two.

The Hunt

The girls who dumped by there boyfriends gone to a secret hide out in order to get rid of Lizzie.

"Okay we have to get Lizzie out of here," said Miranda

"But how are we going to get her out of here," said Eurotrish

"I have an idea," said dandelion

Some how to Madam F. and Herriman

"We have to keep Lizzie safe or she'll think this is a mad house," said Mr. Herriman in a worried look

"Okay Mr. Herriman I guess you don't know but THIS IS ALREADY A MAD HOUSE!" said Madam F. in a loud tone

"THIS RABBIT HAS NO BRAIN," mumbled Madam f. sighing

"But I have a cure for this problem, "said Madam F.

Some how to Bloo, Wilt, and Ed

"I can't take my eyes off her she's too hot" said Bloo.

"Yes I think she is so cute," said Wilt.

"You are so right I love her," said Ed

Back to Lizzie

Lizzie was shutting her windows and doors was packing quickly and calling a taxi as fast as she could. "All these boys are suck ups to me I hate them." "If only I could tell bloo I love him with great intensity but I bet he doesn't notice me," said Lizzie

Back to the girls

"Okay so what's your idea," asked Miranda

"Simple we catch her and beat her up," said Dandelion

"Okay we'll do it," said Miranda with a little chuckle


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Last chapter hope you like it

and it's short chapter if there is any grammar problems review it to me

Final Decision

"Okay I have made my decision my new boyfriend will be Bloo," said Lizzie on the speaker phone

"BLOO BLOO AZUL!" said the boys

"Let's kiss," said Bloo

"Thank you for this day!" said Bloo.

"Hi-ya take some of these boys!" Said Madam F.

"Hey why isn't anyone trying to be Lizzie's boyfriend?" Asked Madam Foster.

BecauseLizzie and Bloo are boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Oh so every one's back together finally peace in fosters," said Mr. Herriman


	5. Chapter 5

This is short but it will start a new beginning

"Hi Bloo I know you have a new girlfriend but what will pink think?" asked Mac

"Uh oh," said Bloo

Find out what will happen inpart 2


End file.
